Teaching Sasuke
by Lovely Spell
Summary: First in a number of stories in my new 'Teaching' series. Naruto must teach Sasuke the art of Sexy no Jutsu. He must also verify everything is in working order! warning: touching, nude characters, and more touching.


Hello, boy haven't I been a busy little bee this morning? --that was the gayest thing I've ever said -.-'' ... anyways here is another story. This is actually going to be part of a nice little series called "Teaching"... all of the stories will center on Naruto teaching someone one thing or another. The next one will be called "Teaching Sensei". I hope you enjoy this one and of course your reviews always encourage me to continue. In a quick update I've decided to finally pick up Young Love.

**Please Review**

**Warning**: touching, nude characters and more touching.

**I still don't own Naruto series/manga**, but one day when I have Gakuto as my own personal boyfriend I'll make sure he buys it for me.

* * *

"Okay so lets pretend for a second." Sakura beamed excitedly at her teammates and Kakashi.

"Lets not." Naruto crossed his arms and looked towards Sasuke.

"Lets." Kakashi threw in with a smile.

"The dobe is right." Sasuke leaned further into the bridge and reached deeper into his pockets.

"We have to." Sakura smiled evilly.

"Naruto teach Sasuke the jutsu. Sasuke I expect your sharingan to have it fully mastered by tomorrow." Kakashi placed his hands slowly in his pockets as he searched for his book.

"What if I say no?" Naruto tested.

"You both know the alternative." Kakashi and Sakura left the other half of their team as they walked away in different directions.

Naruto and Sasuke watched as Kakashi jumped into a tree and Sakura ran in the direction of her home. After spending minutes alone and in silence Sasuke spoke up.

"So, are you going to teach it to me?" Sasuke stood and removed his hands from his pockets.

"I have to don't I?" Naruto walked behind Sasuke and together they headed towards the training fields.

"I can't believe Kakashi would do this." Sasuke readied himself for Naruto's jutsu.

"They're sick." Naruto sighed and looked over at Sasuke who was waiting just as angry at the idea as he was. "Sasuke have you ever seen a girl naked?"

Sasuke instantly reddened and stuttered "W-what?!"

"Well, you need to know what one looks like to do this right." Naruto quickly reasoned.

"Oh, no." Sasuke admitted half unwillingly.

"Well, then lets go scouting for some and then we'll start." Naruto started making his way in the direction of the bath houses.

"No, wait! I don't want to peek." Sasuke reached for Naruto's arm.

"Then just get one of your fangirls to show you." Naruto pulled his arm out of Sasuke's weak grasp.

"Why don't you just show me." Sasuke suggested timidly.

"Because I'm a guy, duh Sasuke."

"I meant turn into a girl and show me dobe." Sasuke started walking to Naruto's house.

"Where are we going?" Naruto followed Sasuke obediently and without command.

"To your house. I need to learn it right? I might as well see you naked and not some girl."

"Why me?"

"I've seen you naked before what is so different now?" Sasuke let Naruto get ahead so he could open the door.

"Well, you're going to need to stare and look." Naruto answered shyly.

"You're shy?" Sasuke teased.

"No! I just don't want your perverted thoughts to have me in them!" Naruto pushed open the door and hastily pulled off his shoes as he walked into the apartment.

"Che, don't think so highly of yourself. Believe me this won't make you appear in my thoughts." You're already there enough.

Naruto noticed that he didn't deny the fact that he had perverted thoughts.

"Fine whatever." Naruto pulled out a chair for Sasuke. "Sit."

Sasuke sat down and waited for his free show. "What should I be looking for?"

"Well, just remember where the curves go and what makes girls beautiful. For example girls aren't like they appear in those books. This won't be realistic either." With that Naruto used his sexy no jutsu and transformed into a beautiful blonde in nothing but her birthday suit.

Sasuke, if not for the fact that he was gay, would have spewed blood all over the floor at that instant.

"You see how my breast are rather large and my waist is ridiculously thin?" Naruto pointed as he spoke. His posture was horrible for a naked girl his feet were apart and his hands were dangling when not in use.

"Yeah, what wrong with that?" Sasuke felt the need to push his index finger into Naruto's small belly button, but he decided it looked better surrounded by muscular abs.

"Well, real girls don't look like this. Sure, they're beautiful, but not perfect." Naruto reached his hand out to Sasuke. "You try it. Just any girl and we'll make the adjustments to the appearance as we go."

"What kind of girl?" Sasuke started to collect chakra while Naruto answered.

"Take off your clothes first." Naruto crossed his arms over his supple breasts and waited for Sasuke to strip.

"Why?"

"Its easier to just start with changing your body without having to make the clothes you're wearing invisible too."

"Since when do you know so much?" Sasuke took off his clothes as was ordered until he was in is boxers.

"Girls are my specialty." Naruto lifted his eyebrows and grinned pervertedly.

"I knew Jiraiya was going to mess you up."

"What are you waiting for? Take those off too." Naruto pointed at Sasuke's boxers. Sasuke lowered his last remaining cover and let it pool around his ankles before stepping out of them.

"Now what?"

"Well transform." Naruto uncrossed his hands and rested them on his curvy hips.

Sasuke only took a second and soon he was a busty black haired beauty with large almond eyes the color of pure gold. He had taken an exact copy of Naruto's form and only altered the eye and hair color.

"There." Sasuke leaned on his new hips and stared at his thick, long and smooth legs.

"So you see this isn't realistic. First of all your breasts are too big." Naruto placed his hand over Sasuke bust and pressed them together to emphasize their enormity. "That and they're too perfect."

"What's wrong with that?! Any guy would kill to have me!" Sasuke looked down at Naruto's hands which were still on him. It was still his body so he could feel Naruto's palms on his sensitive nipples. At least in his girl form his arousal wouldn't be too easy to notice. Unless Naruto did the following: Naruto released Sasuke's breasts and spread his legs.

"What are you doing?!" Sasuke pushed Naruto's invasive fingers and clamped his legs closed which caused him to stumble on his bottom onto the cold wooden floor.

"Well, I'm checking if you did the bottom part right." Naruto kneeled and tried to spread Sasuke's legs again.

"It's right!"

"If you're so confident then let me check!" Naruto pried Sasuke's legs apart Naruto had spread him before he had the chance to speak another word. "You were embarrassed because you're wet?" Naruto finished checking all the parts were in the right place and let Sasuke go.

"Well, I mean--"

"It's okay Sasuke I am too." Naruto spread his legs in a way that would look suggestive if he were a girl. "See?"

"Oh, does that mean that--" Sasuke started with some hope in his voice.

"Yeah! Of course I mean we're both in naked girl form its only obvious that we would get aroused from each other's form." Naruto closed his legs and stood up. He offered a hand to Sasuke and pulled him up too.

"Right."

"Well, make your breasts smaller." Naruto ordered while he did the same. "These are like a c cup." Naruto reached and held Sasuke's breasts in his hands. "Bigger than Sakura-chan's." He giggled.

"Anything is bigger than Sakura." Sasuke mumbled. "Hey, how did you change the position of those?" Sasuke thumbed Naruto's nipples.

"Just rearrange the fat, you don't move the nipple."

In a matter of minutes Sasuke had changed into a short girl with long black hair and violet eyes that would have looked black if it weren't for the light in the room. His legs were thinner and his bust was less like Tsunade's and more like Anko's.

"You look good." Naruto checked Sasuke from all angles. "Great ass." Naruto laughed after he spanked the firm bottom.

"Well, just copied yours actually." Sasuke admitted before looking over his friend.

"Really? Damn I'm hot." Naruto sat down indian style on the floor and waited until Sasuke joined him in the same position.

"Naruto," Sasuke was afraid to ask, but decided to anyways. "if we had sex were would I be umm in?"

"I don't know, but I don't think we'll need to go that far on this mission." Naruto leaned back on his arms and smile with a small blush on his cheeks.

"What if we do? I mean I'd rather find out with you than with some other guy." Sasuke offered slowly.

"Well, just put your finger in and see where it goes." Naruto offered casually.

"Oh, that's gross." Sasuke reached for Naruto's hand. "Just pretend I'm a girl and do it for me."

"Fine, but don't tell anyone."

"As if I would brag about having you in me, dobe." Sasuke spread his legs as Naruto crawled closer to him.

"Spread wider please." Naruto poked his finger in slowly and let it push through muscles until his second knuckle was in.

Sasuke's face was red in an instant as he realized where that lead. "Out! Out now!"

"What were is it Sasuke? To be honest I never even cared to check." Naruto pulled his finger out and pushed it to his mouth. He licked it and then removed it. "Oh, that's where." Naruto released the jutsu and was back in his male form. He unzipped his jacket and removed it.

"So" Sasuke began nervously. "see you tomorrow at the bridge. Don't be late." Sasuke slipped on his boxer and shorts before transforming back. He replaced his shirt as he made his way to the door.

"I had fun Sasuke." Naruto smiled and opened the door for his friend.

"Probing me?" Sasuke asked with a teasing voice.

"No, actually teaching you. For once I felt smart. Is this how you always feel?" Naruto looked over at Sasuke.

"Pretty much." Sasuke smirked.

"No wonder you're such an asshole." Naruto smiled and got out of Sasuke's way.

"That's the last word I want to hear right now." Sasuke chuckled as he left.

--

fin

--


End file.
